Taking 4
by Musiclove95x
Summary: OC Contest-Closed  Two obsessed fans girls kidnapped the band Big Time Rush with the help of two close friends and tries to get them to perform for their school!  *Sounds better than it sounds*
1. Chapter 1

**(( I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR THE MOVIE TAKING 5 / THE OC'S BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL CREATORS!))**

On the night before school Amber Tomlinson and Trinity Jones were up late cutting out pictures of their most favorite band in the whole world Big Time Rush , while watching the newest BTR music video 'Music sounds better with you'

"If marshmallows were a boy they so be Kendall " Amber said dreamily while stuffing a marshmallow in her mouth and leaning her head back in delight

Trinity shook her head while tucking her brunette hair behind her ear laughing "ok gosh less lusting more chewing" she told her while pushing her forward

Suddenly the door to Amber's bedroom open and a girl who look about 19 with brown hair and blue eyes walk in unannounced "You two are so beyond lame"

Amber gave her older sister a fake smile "Hi Katerina" her smile then faded "Get out!"

Katerina gave her a fake smile also and look around the room which was filled with different types of labels "oh look you're having a date tonight with the TV and a pile of trash"

"Were doing the Big Time Rush label drive and the school that collects the most labels gets to have the band come to their school " AJ tried to explain to Kat " plus whoever collects the most labels-"

"Gets to meet the band "Trinity and Amber both said at the same time with huge smiled on their faces

Katerina rolled her blue eyes and walked over to Amber's bed "both of you shut up!"

As Kat sits on the bed she moves pieces of trash out of her way " you know since I spent a semester in Italy American boys don't just don't do it for me anymore " she told them almost sounding like she was bragging

"Excuse me girls gone wild, why don't you take your sex buds and go" the blonde demanded while putting another marshmallow in her mouth

"whatever loser" Katerina said while getting off her bed and walks to the door

She stops for a second and turns around "Hey Amber?"

Amber looks over at Kat with a marshmallow still in her mouth

"Is that my T-shirt?" the brown hair girl asked with her arms folded with a annoyed look on her face

Amber shook her head, still having the marshmallow in her mouth "no" she mumbled while looking back at the TV

" Yeah it is" Katerina slaps her on the back of the head hard, that the marshmallow flies out of her mouth and landed on the TV , just when Logan appears singing his solo

"I want it off and in my room in 5 min or you're so dead" she warned while walking out of the room

"I can't believe my parents are leaving me alone with her for the entire weekend" amber complained while holding the back of her head

Trinity had her mouth open in shock and looked over at Amber "she didn't have to take it out on Logan" She stated looking at the TV with the marshmallow on it

((Next day at School))

Amber was walking down the hallway next day with Trinity wearing dark shorts, a white tank top, a dark blue plaid shirt with converse having the same everyday conversation with Trinity who was wearing a pleated shirt and a graphic tee with her brunette hair up in a pony tail

"So what are you going to say to Logan when you meet him?" Amber questioned Trinity knowing their chances of meeting the band were very high

Trinity stop for a min and playfully hit Amber on the shoulder "Don't jinx it, we are so going to lose "she explained

Amber shook her head laughing grabbing both of her shoulders and looking her in the eyes "AJ you been sipping labels morning, noon and night, plus you also volunteer at the recycling center"

"Okay not only for the labels, recycling is important for the future planet Amber" Trinity also sated

"Well I think we have the label in the bag" the blonde said with a smirk on her face walking to her locker

((Jump 5 min))

While walking to Amber locker ,a guy who had spiky black hair stood in front of it with his ear up against it trying to unlock it, once he got to the last digit , the locker open he smiled and pulled out a magazine that was all about Big Time Rush

As the duo got to the lock the blonde gasp and ran up to the guy "what the hell are you doing in my locker?" she yelled while trying to get back the magazine

The spiky hair boy held the magazine up and mocking her "Kendall likes hanging out with his friends and grabbing a bite to eat after every show"

Amber grabs the magazine from him and glares at him

"Fascinating stuffs you're reading there " he said with sarcasm in his voice

"Nolan tell me when does breaking and entering phase of your obnoxious little life end "Amber questioned while striating out the magazine

Nolan gave her crazy look "right after you get over these lip syncing whoosies"

"THEY DON'T LIP SYNC "Trinity and Amber both yelled at Nolan for criticizing BTR

"That's just wrong "Nolan told them while backing up a little

Suddenly another guy a little shorter than Nolan walks up

"What's on the schedule for today Nick" Nolan ask turning around and facing him

"I'm downloading Nolan's masterpiece off the internet" the shorter boy told the other three

Nolan nodded looking pleased " the Jefferson goat kidnapping, you guys have hears of it right. I mean we snatched the mascot in like two minutes tops, plus we got the whole thing on tape"

Nick opens his camera and shows the two girls something that they think is a 'Master piece'

"I'm telling you when that baby goes up on my website , I'm going to have 50,000 profile views and chicks are going to be on it " Nolan illustrated to the girls who could care less

"Pranks are lame" Amber interpreted while putting the magazine back in her locker

Nolan shook his head and put his arm around her "baby girl don't be jealous, look me and you will always have our thing you know. I mean our chemistry is like this "he demonstrated while crossing his fingers

"Especially after we had our first bath together" he told her while giving her a wink

"I was 2 years old you freak" Amber clear up to make sure people didn't misunderstood what he was saying

Nolan smirked once again "I know but you keep grabbing for my rubber ducky"

Amber glared at him and pulled him by his shirt and pushed him up against the locker " you say that again and you dead"

"Whoa you got to be a little gentle with men, I'm fragile alright" he said while grabbing her hand and pulling them away

Nick smiled "got that all on tape bud"

"Nice, so umm Amber, you still up for homecoming or what

Amber turn to look at Trinity "ew ew ew"

Trinity grab Amber's arm and the two started to walk away quickly

"we'll talk about it later" Nolan shouted after her and. Then turns to loom at Nick "she just holding out for the limo"

((Well here is the first part of the story ,i really hope you guys like it and like i said before Everyone who sent me a OC will be in the story , even if you didn't get a love-interest part))

23bNrAuLcEays as Katerina Jade Tomlinson Also James' Love Interest

MissH20 as Trinity Adrian Jones Also Logan's Love Interest

(Thanks guys and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW)

(Sorry for any mistakes)


	2. Chapter 2

**((Here's part 2 , sorry it took so long to update)) & ((I do not own Elmwood High School))**

_OC'S USED_

Daisy54154 as Isabella Janessa Martinez

Panda Crayon as Brittany Sapphires

((In Gym Class))

"Nolan is so my nemesis" Amber said to Trinity while running on the track

"Still he did ask you to homecomming" Trintiy told her

Amber suddenly stop and gave her a look

Stops along with her "What i'm just saying , i wish i had a nemesis to ask me"

Suddenly two girls came behind both of them, one with long wavy black hair and one with long bleach blonde hair and they purposely bump into the other two girls each in the shoulder

"Excuse you" the girl with black hair girl said with a nasty tone in her vocie

"oh hi Isabella...nice shoes" Trinity complemented her with a nervouse smile

Isabella look over at her and gave her a glare "Did i tell you to stop running"

Trinity suddenly starts jogging in place in front of the three other girls

Amber looks over at her "Not you Trin"

Stops jogging "oh"

"Isabella what do you want?" Amber asked while crossing her arms

"Well as President of the student consel ,i'm handing out the Big Time Rush label drive this afternoon...and since you two don't have anything better to do with" gives out a small laugh and looks over at Brittany "Your pathetic little lives"

"You guys are lame" Brittany stated while joggging in place

"I'm expecting a lot of labels from you two ok" Isabella laughed and started jogging off

Brittany stayed back for a min "I can not wait to meet Big Time Rush"

"BRITTANY!" Isabella yelled

After the two girls had left, Amber let out a frustrated sigh "Gosh did you hear that..we have not been going through garbage cans and dumpster for the past two weeks just to let those two preps take the credit"

((Skipp to the next day))

Trinty and Amber were backstage with Isabella and Brittany as they were about to show everyone all the labels that they all collected and even the news team was here ,so they could announce the winners to everyone

"Breathe...Breathe" Trinity told herself while pacing back and forth

Amber look at Trinity "Trin"

"Breathe" She said once again

Trinity took another deap breath and look at her "yeah.."

"Are you ok?" Amber asked with a concern look

"Yeah...Yeah, just trying not to freak out" Trinity told her truthfully

Isabella and Brittany walk past, ignoring the two girls

"Hey.. um Isabella" Trinity nervously called, hoping what she was gonna ask wouldnt be wrong

Isabella stops and turns around "What!"

"Well you know i'd thought it'd be a cool idea if we have sparkles when the curtins open"

"Trinity this is High school not the 4th of freaking July" Isabella snap at her

Brittany and Isabella turned around and started to get ready for the curtains to open.

Trinity turns to look at Amber "Okay. I tried she didnt like it was a bad idea id shouldnt of said anything"

"Trinity give me the sparkler" Amber commanded

Amber reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a neon green lighter and lights the sparkler, while Trinity was looking at Isabella who was applying hairspray on herself

"Cool" Amber smiled and looked at her best friend who had a nervous look on her face

-Infront of the curtain-

The announcer was talking to the audience about the band and the labels

"and finally introducing, Isabella Martinez and Brittany Sapphires"

The audience clap and cheered for the two girls who were no where to be seen

-Backstage-

Still holding the sparkler as the fire was getting lower "Ow ow ow" Amber said while throwing the sparkler in the air making it go behind Isabella while she was still spraying hairspray , landing in the pile of labels

"The Labels!" Trinity screamed

Amber quickly look around "Fire Extingisher"

The two quickly ran around trying to find the fire extingisher, once they found it , Amber took it off and ran to the fire along side with Trinity

Suddenly the curtains open to reveal ,Trinity and Amber sparying the fire extingisher on the labels and on Isabella

Isabella who was covered moved her hand to the back of her head and pulled out a chunk of hair that was on fire, once she saw the hair she screamed as loud as she could scream

"I don't know if those labels are gonna count" The announcer said

"It was Trinity, she did it" Isabella screamed while pointing at Trinity

The crowed turn and look at Trinity who had ran off the stage follwed by Amber

((Skipp 5 min))

"Come on Trin, Yell at me say something" Amber told her while knocking on the girl's bathroom stall that Trinity had lock herself in

Trinity just crossed her arms and sighed "Could this day get any worse"

"I will make it up to you I swear" Amber quickly ressured her

"Thanks, but i'm just gonna be a random loser for the rest of my life" Trinity confessed

Amber stood there feeling bad for what she had done, but she knew that there was no use to cry over it "Come on Trin , we're gonna be late for lab class and you know how upset you get when you don't have you favorite Busen burner"

The door slighty open, and Amber saw Trinity just leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, Amber gave her a small smile and gestured for the brunette to come out of the stall.

Once they came out of the bathroom, they started to head towards class untill they heard someone yell for them, they both slowly turned around to see Isabella standing at the other end of the hallway with her arms crossed and a scarf over her head

"Where do you think your going little slut whores" She yelled at them

Amber quickly turns the other way untill Brittany block her way

"Excuse me. Isabella was talking to you" Brittany told her with an additude

-The bell Rings-

Stands in front of Isabella "Hi Isabella ..cute scarf" Trinity told her

Isabella just glared at her "Oh don't try to suck up to me after what you did!"

Amber took a deap breath an look at the two girls "Actually Isabella it was my fault not Tri..."

Isabella interrupts her "Nu ahh I know what happened , nice try girl scout. I was there when she lit the sparklers"

Trinity just stood there quiet trying to hold back tears while looking down

"Me too I was like a witness" Brittany says

Trinity trys to talk "Bu...Bu"

Isabella goes up to her and mocks her "Bu...Bu...but what Trinity I am going to have to have hair extensions now. Do you know how much that costs"

"Not nearly as much as it would be to fix your face" Amber says while trying to punch Isabella, but Trinity pulls her back

"I don't know but i can pay your back. I can set up a payment plan and even include damages for pain and suffering" Trinity asked, trying to be reasonable with her

Both Isabella and Brittany laugh "Pain and Suffering"

"That is like so out of order but that is not going to work for me Trinty" Isabella scoffs

"She doesn't like it" Brittany cleared up what she said to them

"Yep. From now on Trinity Jones your life at Elmwood High School is over" Isabella told her with a smirk on her face

"Whatever you can..." Amber started but gets interrupted

"That goes for you too! "

Isabella leaves with Brittany following behind leaving Amber and Trinity speachless with the whole school looking at them

"Thanks Trinity" Amber Whispers to her

((PLEASES PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!))

A/N Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
